¿Otro rechazo o, por fin, un sí?
by Sarah Alya Black
Summary: James Potter vuelve a pedirle una cita a Lily Evans, la prefecta de Gryffindor que lo trae de cabeza ¿aceptará Lily? ¿O lo rechazará, como siempre? [OneShot] Read & Reviews


**Disclaimer:** Niguno de los personajes es mio, todos peretenecen a J. K. Rowling

**Summary:** James Potter vuelve a pedirle una cita a Lilianne Evans, la prefecta de Gryffindor que lo trae de cabeza ¿aceptara Lily¿O lo rechazara como siempre? Read & Reviews

**N/A:** En origen este One-Shot fue un Song Fic, para los que tengan curiosidad para saber de donde saque la idea, la canción era "Number One" de Batuka Junior. ¡Espero que os guste!

**_Autocorregido y actualizado:_****_ el 25 de agosto de 2006 _**

* * *

**¿Otro rechazo o, por fin, un si? **

Una chica de cabellera roja muy espesa, que le llegaba a media espalda y de ojos almendrados, de un color verde como esmeraldas se sentó, sola, a la orilla del lago. Alrededor suyo había un montón de alumnos y alumnas de su escuela, juntados en grupos. La chica se puso a leer un libro que hacía tiempo que quería terminar para saber el final, y que por culpa de los exámenes no había podido hacer.

De repente, un murmullo de exaltación recorrió entre todas las chicas que estaban por allí cerca.

Un chico de ojos castaños escondidos detrás de unas gafas y de pelo azabache rebelde, caminaba hacia el lago con paso decidido junto con sus otros tres amigos. Él sonreía a todas las chicas, igual que su mejor amigo de pelo negro, que le caía elegantemente sobre sus ojos grises. El más pequeño del grupo, un chico gordito, los miraba de forma un poco entre celosa y de admiración y el último de ellos, de aspecto enfermizo pero aun así de buena apariencia, con su cabello castaño cubriéndole los ojos, iba leyendo un libro a la vez que seguía a sus amigos.

Las chicas cuando los veían pasar no podían reprimir los suspiros que se les escapaban.

La chica pelirroja se giró, al oír los murmullos, con curiosidad, y sus ojos verdes centellearon por unos segundos con interés pero este desapareció cuando el chico de pelo azabache le dedicó una sonrisa al verla, exclusivamente y solo para ella, por un momento el corazón de ella latió más fuerte pero se giró, de golpe. Hacía años que estaba loca por ese chico pero no iba a mostrárselo. No. Él era un chico popular y un conquistador, solo le haría daño, además ella no se fijaba solo en el físico sinó también en el carácter y ese chico conseguía desquiciarla.

¿Cuánto años llevaba ya rechazándolo¡Seis años¿Es qué no entendía que ella no quería nada con el? Siempre con su arrogancia, su prepotencia y su egocentrismo ... y por si faltaba poco era uno de los chicos más deseados de Hogwarts, además de que se lo tenia muy creído.

La chica intentó volverse a concentrar en su lectura interrumpida. Aunque ya veía claro que hoy tampoco iba a poder terminar el libro, así que cerró los ojos intentando serenarse y luego volvió a leer.

El chico de pelo azabache se acerco a la pelirroja sin dudarlo un momento, mientras le sonreía y no dejaba de mirarla. Se sentó a su lado, tan cerca como pudo. Pareció, que la chica ni siquiera había reparado en su presencia. O almenos, lo parecía.

- Buenos días, Lily. – dijo el chico al sentirse ignorado.

Ella levantó sus ojos del libro bruscamente y los clavó en los castaños de él, como si fuesen dagas que pudiesen atravesarlo.

- Evans, para ti, Potter – dijo Lily

- James, para ti, Evans. – dijo el chico con su sonrisa, imitándola a ella.

Lily al ver que no podría seguir con su lectura tranquilamente, se levantó y cuando iba a dar un paso, James la cogió del brazo y la obligó a girarse.

- ¿Qué pasa, Evans¿Tienes miedo? – le preguntó James

- ¿De donde sacaste semejante barbaridad, Potter? – contesto Lily, mirándolo desafiante.

- Entonces ¿Por qué huyes¿Por qué no esperas a que acabe de decirte lo que vine a hablar contigo?

- La respuesta es ... ¡NO! – dijo Lily, sin ni siquiera esperar a que él le dijera de que quería hablar.

La pelirroja se giró, pero James la seguía teniendo sujeta del brazo así que no pudo dar un paso, solo se quedó dándole la espalda.

- suéltame. Ya te di mi respuesta.

- ¿A que tanta prisa? – preguntó el merodeador con curiosidad obligándola a voltear.

- no es de tu incumbencia. Además, no se de donde sacaste que tengo prisa.

- Entonces, si no tienes prisa, puedes escucharme durante un minuto.

- Bien – resopló Lily cansada, cruzándose de brazos – ¿Qué quieres?

- Mira Lil ... perdón, Evans, - dijo rápidamente al notar la gélida mirada de ella encima al decir su nombre - ya sabes que a mi me gustas mucho, y que llevo pidiéndote que salgas conmigo desde el año pasado y me gustaría saber ¿Por qué no aceptas?

- ¿Por que no acepto? – repitió Lily poniéndose un dedo en la barbilla, intentando hacer ver que meditaba. – quizás porque eres un egocéntrico, arrogante, un creído, un presumido, un adulador, un caprichoso, un galancete, un tenorio de quinta, un petulante, un engreído que solo juega con las chicas y sale con ellas por diversión para después romper y hacerles daño, ... – empezó a enumerar la pelirroja contando con sus dedos.

- Estoy hablando en serio – dijo el chico acercándose un paso hacia ella, quedando más cerca.

Lily lo miró fijamente a los ojos ... esos ojos castaños, que ahora habían quedado tan cerca suyo, sin que se hubiera percatado de ello, y que seguían haciéndolo, muy poco a poco.

- yo también, estoy hablando enserio, Potter. – sintió el chico que le contestaba la pelirroja.

Tenia los ojos clavados en los labios de ella, estaban tan cerca ...

- James – la corrigió el chico, terminando con la distancia que los separaba, haciendo rozar sus labios con los de ella.

o**O**o**O**o**O**o

El chico acerco su mano a su mejilla dolorida, donde había quedado la marca de la mano de la pelirroja, que ahora caminaba con pasos elegantes y gráciles, y ese movimiento de caderas que lo volvían loco, hacia el castillo.

Lily se dio la vuelta antes de entrar del todo dentro de la escuela, y miró hacia donde se encontraba el merodeador al que acababa de humillar y rechazar, y le dedicó una sonrisa.

James se quedo mirándola confuso. Había visto como la chica se había girado y lo había mirado clavándole esos ojos verdes esmeralda, y sonreía, pero no había sido una sonrisa de superioridad ... ¿diversión, quizás?

Definitivamente esa chica pelirroja, cada vez conseguía desconcertarlo más, y acaparar cada vez más y más todo sus pensamientos, pensó el chico revolviéndose el pelo.

**o**O**o**O**o**O**o **

Lily cerró la puerta de la habitación, aun con esa sonrisa y se pasó los dedos por sus labios. Solo había sido un roce pero tenía todas las sensaciones a flor de piel. Cerro los ojos y se mordió el labio mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared.

Después de que James se le hubiese acercado haciendo rozar sus labios con los suyos, al acortar la distancia, ella lo había separado y, para no variar, el chico había terminado con una bofetada. La desquiciaba, si, pero también le gustaba ... Solo había que fijarse en lo que había provocado ese pequeño roce en ella.

Lily suspiró, y aun con la sonrisa en los labios se echo sobre su cama, pero aun así, sin arrepentirse por haber rechazado al chico de pelo azabache.

* * *

**¿Qué os pareció? Bien, mal, regular ... a mí me ha parecido que me ha quedado corto¡pero es que ya no sabia como alargarlo más! **

**¡Al final no ha sido un si, sino otro rechazo por parte de Lily! Pobre James ... ¡sniff! **

**La canción es _"Number One, de Batuka Junior"._ Fue curioso, porque la segunda vez que la oí, y preste atención a la letra de la canción me vino a la cabeza la imagen de Lily rechazando a James XD jejej **

**Bueno, no tengo mucho que comentar sobre el one-shot, aparte de que como ya he dicho es el primero que hago y me gustaría saber vuestra opinión, así que dejadme algún review, please! **

**¡Besos mil y cuidaos mucho! **

**_Sarah Rose Black_**


End file.
